Family Jewel
by fuzzums4life
Summary: A girl is taken by Jacknife and brought into Superjail. The Warden is intriqued, and her jewel is hard to notice as well. My very first fanfic! Be gentle. This is a non mary-sue WardenxOC thing. Jared friendship! :D
1. What Do We Have Here?

I could't believe it.....

This can't be happening...

But of course as luck would have it, here I am....in the world's most largest jail on this side of dimension fifty six twelve. SuperJail.

My luck is so awsome!

My name is Tamra Wonder, (Although I prefer to be called Tammy), and I pretty much have the unluckiest and weirdest last name in the entire world. My life sucked before what happened to me a couple weeks ago. I wasn't as lucky as I am now. Let me explain...

It was a typical saturday morning for me, (a twenty five year old walking to her boring office building in her boring town), and as always hoped for something interesting to happen like a monster destroying my office resulting in me not going to something less serious...(i'm a little imaginative, you can't blame me people). I was wearing my saturday clothes(a teal green top with light purple under-sleeves, a dark purple skirt with light green tight pants. I was also wearing my favorite scrunchie wich was orange and standed out from my long, black, soft-spiked hair. Which I had in a side-ponytail)because they're alot more comfortable than my work clothes, which I put on when I get there by the way. Anyway, I was walking and daydreaming about something happening to my work place when all of a sudden I hear yelling and screaming.

_'Hmm, I wonder what's going on?' _I say to myself. I run to see what the commotion is all about when out of nowhere a hand reaches out and yanks me out of the running crowd(probably because I stick out like a sore thumb). "Ow! What the hell!" I yell. When I look to see who had the nerve to grab me(because it kinda hurt), I was staring at this dude that had upright, soft spikes, crazy looking hair and looked angry and afraid. Once he grabbed my arm, he pulled me in front of him like a human sheild. "Let go of me creep!", I scream,"Help! someone h-" I was cut off because of what I saw coming right at me at full force. It looked like this white robot with lots of metallic arms coming out and getting ready to grab someone. Someone like me.

_'Great. Just perfect. Just what I need today,' _I say to myself,_ 'Getting grabbed by a possible rapist and staring at a robot that looks like it's going to kill me. Just my luck.'_

But to my surprise, it didn't get me. Instead, it grabbed the guy that had me as a human sheild and started to beat the living crap out of him. " Wow, my luck must be changing!" I said, hopefully. But of course, I spoke too soon. WAY too soon.

For the little while the robot was beating him into the dust, just as it was going to fly away, the creep grabbed my arm as he was going away. Because i'm increadably afraid of heights (and the robot was flying pretty fast), I started feeling really dizzy and then finally I passed out.

When I started gaining conciousness, I started hearing voices and seeing dark figures that seemed to look like people.

"Oh my, what have we here?" says a perky voice.

"I-I think it's an outsider sir." says a nervous voice.

"We found her being grabbed by Jacknife when Jailbot brought him in. She looks like she got hit by something on the way here." says a manly voice.

"Is she d-dead?"

" I know let's poke her with something!"

"uuuhhhh.....ow.." I managed to say.

"She's alive! Get something quick Jared!"

"Yes sir!"

I sit up and see two people staring at me. A woman that had red hair in a ponytail with pink glasses, was extremlely muscular, had a questionable bulge in her skirt and was wearing a police uniform. And a tall man, probably my size, looks like my age or maybe even a little older, wearing this purple colored suit with a pale yellow under-shirt and a red bow-tie. He had a top hat to match too, and yellow tinted glasses and looked like he had black hair underneath his hat. He was smiling at me for some reason and then I see that he has a gap between his teeth. When I look around, I see a beautiful, funky-looking, rainbowy room with a large glass window behind a desk.

"Here you go miss." says a small man wearing a small brown suit and had a very large forehead. He hands me a small cup of water and I gladly take it. As soon as I take one sip, someting doesn't feel right in my mouth. I feel around with my tounge (don't take it the wrong way.......perv) and then I find that I have a wobbly tooth and a bloody mouth. I spit my bloody tooth out in my hands and stare at it."CRAP!" I said. I quickly take out my handy little mirror from my hot pink coat pocket and see what the "damage" is. "That's just perfect," I angrily yell, "not only do I get kidnapped by some weird dumbass, now I have this freakin' gap in my teeth!". I was so caught up in the fact that I lost a tooth and was angry about it, that I didn't realize I was apparantly talking to myself.

In an instant my head is turned to face the man with the yellow tinted glasses and top hat. He looks at my mouth and gap then smiles. " Oh look! you have my gap!" chirped the man. I stare at him blankly until I look back at my mirror, then back at him; and sure enough, my new gap looks like his. Only difference is that mine is bloody. "Um...yea." I said. "Where am I?".

"I will happily answer that question for you my dear." says the man. " Your in SuperJail; i'm the Warden, and you are...?".

"I'm Tamra. Uh, Tamra Wonder but I prefer to be called Tammy." I should've said something else because when I told him my last name he said, "You wonder what?" . I couldn't help but giggle a little. _'Never heard that one before.' _"What's so funny?" he asks. "Nothing; it's just that Wonder, is my last name." I said. "Ohh...ok then. Jared!". I look as Jared(yea I figured out his name)comes walking towards the Warden. " Y-yes s-sir?" he asks. _'Why is he so nervous?' _I wonder. "Jared, take miss Wonder to one of the guest rooms." says the Warden.

Then he turns and faces me. "I'll figure out what to do with you tommorow 'k?". All I did was stare at him as I heard him say those last words. _'What does he mean by that!?'_. I gotta admit, that sentence kinda feaked me out. But I said ok and Jared led me to the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Tinted Glasses

As Jared started to show me to my room, I decided to ask him something. "Umm...Jared right?.....uh, what's the Warden like?". _'Why did I ask that?'_. I suprised Jared with that random, out-of-nowhere question. Hell, I even surprised myself.

"Well..ummm..," he began, "he's a very imaginative person and is very interesting in his own....uh, strange ways; he's also.....umm..a little-". "**Crazy**?" I finished for him 'cause I think I got the point. He looked like he was gonna hesitate a little bit but then nodded.

"But he's a **very** good warden; he built this amazing jail as you can see!" he said. We stopped in front of a very intresting looking door. It was a big door with a rainbow colored swirl on the front, encrusted with diamonds and sapphires and every other gem you can think of.

"Wow! does the Warden like these types of gems too?" I asked. "Oh yeah, he loves them. So anyway, this is where you will be sleeping tonight." said Jared.

I opened the door and inside was amazing. The room was huge and the walls were painted a light purple. They were decorated with exotic paintings and other strange things that I have no idea what they are. On one side, was the bed which was a very large canopy bed colored in a rich dark purple with magenta colored sheets in the inside. The rest of the room was neat too. There was a large wardrobe in front of the bed, also magenta but with some silver, and my own bathroom.

"Wow...this room is so cool!". I was practically exited that this was my room, partially because it has some of my favorite colors.

"I'm glad you like it miss Wonder!" Jared said. He looked proud of himself.

"Come on Jared, call me Tammy!". I picked him up and gave him a little hug. _'Hehe, it's like hugging a heavy teddy bear!'_. When I put him down I saw him blush a little.

"W-well alright th-then..". I could tell he knew I saw him blushing because he cleared his throat then said, "Well, the Warden expects you to be in his office at ten a.m **sharp **so get yourself ready in the morning." And with that, we said goodbye and he left. I went inside my room and just layed there on the bed for a moment.

_'I can't believe this...maybe my luck turned good for a change.', _I thought. _'Well it's about fucking time!'_

I was getting tired so I decided to get ready for bed. I walked toward the wardrobe to look if there was something I could use as p.j's. But when I opened the doors, the only piece of clothing I saw in there was a simple black night gown that seemed to be my size. _'Are you serious?'_. "Oh well, I guess this'll have to do." I said out loud to myself. I quickly changed into them and was surprised how comfortable they were(the only problem was that they were a little skin tight and it almost looked a little see-through). I went back to my bed to get my coat. When I picked it up, my glasses(which I had **completely** forgot were in there and that I even had them)fell out. _'Huh, so that's were I put those'._ I picked them up and looked at them. They were my special light-blue tinted glasses and they were my favorite ones. I set them on the little table that was at my bed-side, put away my coat, climbed in bed, then fell asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning my alarm clock(that just happened to be there this morning)scared me half to death and apparently woke me up. I put on my clothes, combed my hair, did the usual morning stuff, and remembered to put on my light-blue tinted glasses then headed for the Warden's office. As I knocked on his door, I overheard some talking on the other side. Now i'm not the nosy type buuut....I was sure I heard my name in there once or twice so I just had to listen. (Hey you would've done the same thing and don't deny it).

"Although she seems **very** nice, we have to keep a watchful eye over her sir". Funny how I thought Jared sees me as friend. "Don't worry your big head Jared everything will be fine," says the Warden, "let me handle Tammy, and you keep doing whatever I pay you to do ok? good."

"Al-alright sir, but-".

"Be quiet Jared!"

I think I leaned in too close because when I moved a little bit more, I fell through the door and practically barged in. I looked up to see Jared on the Warden's lap and the both of them looking at me on the floor, confused. The Warden shoved Jared off his lap and quickly came to my side to help me up off the floor. "Why hello Tammy! how are you this fine morning?" chirped the Warden. He held me real close to his body. I started blushing. "Umm...f-fine...just *ahem* fine." _'Wow..real smooth Tamra, you pulled that one off real nicely. Great job'._ I shut my concience up and its stupid sarcasm. He started staring at me when I asked,"What?". "Nothing, just that you have glasses that look like mine only they're light blue; they look good on you." He smiles then winks at me. I could feel my face burning up and I could tell I was blushing like mad. Seeing as he wasn't gonna let go of me, I slowly slipped from his arms. When I left his embrace I could've sworn I heard him quietly whimper like a sad little puppy. "So..uh, what do you need me here for?" I asked.

"Huh? oh yeah, right umm...ok. I think I found the right job for you here in my fabulous SuperJail! your gonna be my 'personal specialist'!"

" 'Personal specialist'? what's that?; it sounds like something you made up just now." I said. "Psh, of course I didn't make that up just now," he said, using his hands to add emphasis, "I made that up yesterday." Then he quickly added, "Ok! your new uniform is in your bedroom and you start.......right now, buh-bye! Jailbot!". Then out of nowhere Jaibot comes crashing through the wall and beeps. "But wait! what do I have to do?". I asked. "Simple," he says, " whatever I say!". "Isn't that what a maid does?" I said. "Well, sorta; but I don't like to degrade such a lovely creature as yourself using words like that, besides I have Jared for that." said the Warden. _'Lovley creature? what the fuck?'_. "Alright Jailbot take her away!". Then Jailbot grabs me and takes me to my room.

When I got inside I looked at the bed and saw what was going to be my work clothes. On the bed was a light purply-pink coat with tails on the bottom back, like the Warden's suit, and had the SuperJail insignia on the top right(over the breast)...., a pale-yellow under shirt, a pair of magenta looking tight pants, a pair of greyish-blue gloves, some rainbow striped, thigh-high socks and teal blue boots with silver bottoms. I put the outfit on and buttoned the top of the coat so you can't see the shirt underneath but you can still see my pants. I looked in the mirror and I swear I looked like a rainbow threw up on me. It was still very pretty though and I liked it.

"Well, I guess it's time to get started." I said to myself. "Ugh, why do I have the tendacy to talk to myself?!...damn it..". _'I have __**got**__ to stop talking to myself'_. As I made my way back to the Warden's office, I decided to stop by Jared's. _'Let's see what he's up to today...;I might as well ask him about what I heard him say to the Warden earlier this morning.'_

I opened the door just a little bit and peeked inside. As I might've guessed, he was **super** busy doing whatever accountants do like crunch numbers or whatever. I walked up to his desk. "Hi Jared!" I said. He looked up at me then back at his work. "Oh hi Ta-" he paused and looked back up then stared. "What? I have something on my face? my gap?..what?" I was getting a little worried if I had something embarrasing on my face or teeth. "N-no nothing...umm, s-sorry;so uh w-what are you doing here?" He was getting nervous again and I could tell. "Nothin', just wanted to know if you needed any help with somthing 'cause you looked like you were flooded with paperwork." I offered. He looked at the huge pile of papers on his desk. "Umm..n-no that's f-fine thank you; oh!don't you have to see the Warden right now?" "Oh CRAP! that's right! oh man, I hope he doesn't get mad if i'm a little late!" I said. "Well I gotta go, bye Jared!" I ran out the door and went to the Warden's office and then I relized that I didn't get to ask Jared about his conversation with Warden. _'Oh well, maybe another time.' _I knocked on the Warden's door and listened for his response. When I didn't hear anything I went inside. I gasped when I saw the Warden on the floor, eyes and mouth wide open, and looking like he just passed out. "Oh my god!"

I tried to be quiet because I didn't want to scare anyone or worry anyone. I thought to myself, _'Oh my fucking gosh the Warden's __**DEAD!!!**__'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Time To Work

I ran to the Warden's side and knelt beside his lifeless body. I held his head in my hands and looked at him. _'Oh man what am I going to do?!'_. Just as I finally decided to look for help, I started to hear some giggling. I looked around the room then down at the Warden. I felt my head burn up in anger when I saw him laughing. "Oh you dumb bastard! you nearly gave me a heart attack!", I lashed at him, "what the hell is wrong with you!"

When his laughing died down a bit he said, "Geez, relax will ya? it was just a joke, sheesh; you don't have to get in such a hissy fit over nothing and besides.....you were taking too long to get here so I thought I give you a little scare when you did get here." Now I was furious and confused at the same time. "WHAT?! a joke! I got here three minutes late by the way, and I thought you were dead and I was panicking and you think it's funny?!," I practically exploded. "Yeah you should've seen your face, ahahaha!" he laughed. I decided to get used to this since Jared **did** say he was strange **and** crazy so I relaxed a bit. "Well I hope you got a good laugh and are happy now." I said, in the most relaxed tone I could manage to say it in. "Actually yes, thank you for asking." he said, cheerfully. "Grrrrrr...why you-" He cut me off before I could finish my growled ranting. Or even start in that case. "Nuh uh aah!, it's time for you to get started on your new job; it's time............to get serious."

_'Finally...' _"Alright, so what do I have to do?" I asked. "Well....whatever's on the top of this list!". He handed me this pretty long list with chores and other things written on it. "Wow, this is long; is this all I have to do each day?" I said. "Ha! you wish....this is for day one;there's **a lot** of this that needs to be done here;just ask Jared." he said. "Ohhhh..." I groaned. "Noooo whining! now get to work.". I left his office a little nervous. '_How am I supposed to do all this if I don't even know where anything is?!'_, I thought to myself, '_I'm gonna need some help'._ I walked straight to Jared's office to ask about this list. I knocked on the door and waited. "Come in Tammy." I heard him say. I giggled. "How'd you know it was me?". "Easy;your the only person who knocks on the doors if you want to come in." he said. "Yea I guess your right; anyway, I wanted to ask you about this list of stuff I have to do today; I don't know where anything is." I said. "Oh....hold on a sec, this might help.". He went through his desk and took out a pager with a screen on it. "Here, take this; use it to page me or Alice.". "Cool, thanks Jared!; i'll just page Alice and see if she'll help me!" I happily said. Then I heard Jared say under his breath, _"Huh, good luck."_. I left his office and stood outside his door to page Alice. After a minute of trying to figure out how to use it, I finally got to find Alice. "What?" she asked. She sounded a bit annoyed. _'Dang'_ "Umm, hi Alice, uh...." "What do you want?". Now she started sounding real impatient. "I just want to know if you'll help me with this list of stuff I gotta do, you know, show me where to go.". There was some silence for a while then she said, "Fine, where are you?" she finally agreed. "I'm in front of "Jared's office." I said. "Stay there i'll be there soon.". Before I could thank her, she hung up on me. _'I think she doesn't like me.'_ I said to myself. I waited outside Jared's door for a couple more minutes when I saw Alice walking towards me. I walked up to her and showed her my list of things to do. The first thing on the list made Alice smile. _'Creepy..'_ I thought. "Ha, sucks to be you right now;you have to clean yesterday's left-overs in the cafeteria." she said. "What? well, it can't be that bad right?" I asked. "You wish.". _'Right'_. "Come on, let's go.". She grabbed my arm tightly and practically dragged me to where the cafeteria was. I soon started walking at her fast pace and managed to keep up. When we finally reached the cafeteria(I think), I was surprised at what I saw. It was nothing but total carnage.

On the walls were blood spatters and limbs were all over the floor. Eyeballs and other body parts were scattered everywhere and the whole place was bloody and mushy. "So..uh...where's the left-overs from lunch?" I quietly asked. She just looked at me and said, "What are you fucking stupid? these **are** the leftovers.". I just opened my mouth in surprise. _'What?! __**these**__ are the left-overs from lunch?! what the hell do these people eat?!'_ I thought. "Go to the cafeteria ladies and tell them your here to clean this place up, got it?". Then she left and I walked to a door leading to the kitchen.

I opened the door and found a group of bitter looking ladies staring grimly at me. "Hey look girls, new meat." said one of the ladies. Then the rest of them laughed sort of...evilly. "Um I am actually here to help clean up the left-overs from the cafeteria." I quietly and timidly said. "Alright then, good luck!". And they left, leaving me to do this all by myself. Now I felt like crying. '_Great, i'm all alone in a big cafeteria in a giant jail and now I feel like crying. Can this day get any worse?!'._ Just then, as if on cue, I heard the cafeteria doors burst open. I jumped in surprise and fear. _'Oh my god! someboedy's in here? what if it's one of the inmates who might have escaped?! the Warden warned me about that. Oh jeez!?'_. I quickly grabbed a machete looking knife and quickly took on my guard, ready to face whatever's out there.


	4. Rough First Day

**Hey! Yes it's true i'm not dead! sorry this chapter is a bit short but, whatever...better than nothing I guess...well, hope you enjot it! :D**

I waited quietly in the corner of the kitchen behind a cabinet for about several mintutes until I finally decided to take a look around. With my machete gripped firmly in my hand I stood up and saw an inmate standing in the doorway, looking for something...or someone.

I tried to make my way around him so that he couldn't see me. I guess I forgot to watch where I was going because I tripped on a pan and created a lot of noise. I freaked out and got up fast so I can make a quick getaway, but as soon as I got up, a hand instantly was wrapped aroung my neck and another covered my mouth so I wouldn't scream. The inmate pulled me close against him and quietly said, "You smell nice pretty girl...hehehe". I couldn't see him so I was scared. All of a sudden the inmate's arm exploded next to my face. I stumbled forward and looked back to see what the hell just happend. To my amazement, Jailbot was behind us and had his metal tentacles armed with blades and other weapons ready. He blew the inmate's arm clean off with a shot from a hand cannon type weapon. The inmate was killed on the spot. I was so happy Jailbot came in time to save me that I toatally ignored the fact that a guy just died right in front of me and I ran up and gave him a hug. Suddenly I felt weak and a lot of pain in my hand. I looked at my hand and screamed so loudly that i'm sure all of Superjail could've heard me. All of my fingers on my right hand were gone. I forgot that when the inmate grabbed me, I tried to pry myself from his grip. I guess when Jailbot blew the guy's arm off, my fingers were in the way as well.

I looked at the floor and saw a trail of blood where I was walking. I was losing a lot of blood. I tried paging Jared when my eye sight started getting darker. I turned to Jailbot. "Quick...get...help...".Then everything went black and I passed out on the floor.

When I opened my eyes, I looked around and saw that I was back in my room lying in bed. I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank god...it was just a dream" I said.

As I was just about to sleep, I heard noises at my door. Then they stopped. All of a sudden I found myself choking, gasping for air, and my fingers turned into some kind of combination of a claw and tentacles. The things were strangling me while the noises came back even louder and louder until I couldn't bear it any longer. And so I did the only thing that came to mind; I screamed at the top of my lungs until my throat went dry.

"Be quiet child! Calm yourself!" said a mysterious voice with a strange accent.

"What? who said that? where are you?" I said into nothingness.

"Listen girl, if you see a light or anything bright at all, go towards the light!"

In the total darkness I was in, I pretty much thought I was dead. Time felt as if though it had stopped and that I was trapped in some sort of purgatory. After I heard the weird voice, I saw a bright light. Clichè right? Anyway, I took the bait and went towards the light. When the light got brighter, the floor beneath my feet felt as though it was moving and that I was flying towards the brightness, like I was shot out of a cannon. As if I had smash back into consciousness, I woke up with a start and sat up straight.

"W-what happened? where am I now?" I asked, to no one in particular.

"Your in the hospital, girl." says a voice.

"Am I back in civilian life?" I prayed.

"Haha, unfortunately, no. Your in Superjail's laboratory."

I turned around to see a middle-aged man, possibly a doctor of some sorts(hopefully the good kind), wearing an ugly, mustard yellow shirt with a black tie, and has a blood covered apron and gloves. This guy already gives me the creeps. _'I __**have**__ to find out what's going on'_. As I was just about to ask the guy something, Jared comes barging in the room like a mad cow, panting as if he were running here from far away. He probably was.

"Oh jeez!-wheeze-Tammy! Your awake!-cough-Thank god!" Jared said. "Yea, i'm ok. What happ-". I started to move my hands when something felt very wrong. _'Something tells me I shouldn't even look at my hands right now.'_ You know that expression, "_curiosity killed the cat"_? Well in this case, my heart was the cat, and I seriously thought I would die after what I saw what's replacing my fingers. Nothing but metal claws, one for each finger. As I looked at my hand, I also noticed something on my arm. At first I thought it was a funny band-aid or something, but when I tried to take it off, I couldn't, and it was cold and hard. I then realised that this piece of metal was attached to my arm. I was speechless. I felt as though I stopped breathing, as though all of time has stopped. Then, like a slap to the face, I came back into reality and screamed until my throat ached and burned.

I turned to the "doctor" and yelled at him. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME!". "Shut your blabbering mouth you stupid girl! I saved your life, and as an added bonus, made you better! more **useful**!". At that point I lost it; and I mean **completely lost it**. I lunged myself at him with a blinding rage. I was so furious that I didn't notice that when I went for him, he pulled a gun out and aimed for my head. The rest was like in slow motion as I took a quick glance over at Jared. He was just paralyzed with fear, his mouth open wide and sweating profusely. Suddenly the doors flew open and the Warden stepped in and yelled, "Stop! put it down Doctor! Tammy, sit your ass down!". It was weird, yet frightening, but we both listened to what he ordered us to do and stopped trying to kill each other.

"What the hell is going on here?" asked, or rather demanded, the Warden. "I have successfully replaced all her fingers on her right hand with cybernetic claws with the technology similar to that of Jailbot's in each finger, only smaller." replied the Doctor. The Warden just beamed when he heard this as if he had heard the greatest news in the world. "Really?" he said as he turned and walked over to me. He started to examine me, looking me up and down and then at my hand and arm. I just noticed that my gloves were off...because i'm slow like that...so he took my arm and looked at my arm and hand closer, which made me a little uncomfortable. Especially since no one said anything since the Warden started to check out my new hand. The Warden finally broke the silence before I thought I was going to lose my mind under the tension in the room. "Doctor, I want you to teach her the basics on controlling her new fingers 'cuz I certainly don't want her 'accidentally' killing one of our staff members, understand?". "Yes Warden." obeyed the Doctor. Then he turns to me and says, "I will personally escort you to your room Tammy, k?". And before I can say anything, he already dragged me to my feet and started taking me to his room. We walked in awkward silence for about two minutes before I decided to say something. "I'm gonna stay here forever, aren't I?". There was a slight pause before he answered me. "Yup, pretty much! unless you can fly." Then he sorta giggle-snorted which also made me giggle a little bit, but I quickly got back my 'I really wanna kill someone' feeling back. As soon as we reached my door the Warden said with a smile, in a mocking tone, "So...rough first day?".

"Shut up..."


	5. Stupid Fingers

**Well here it is! the 5th chapter! so super sorry it took FOREVER to finish but you know...whatever! :D hope you like this one!**

**

* * *

**

The next day, I headed to the Doctor's lab for my training. I thought to myself, '_wow, i'm being trained to use my fingers...man that sounds so stupid..._'. As I walked towards the lab, I heard running behind me. '_What now?_'. I turn around, and to my surprise, it was Jared. "Hey Jared, what's up?" I said. "Hey...Tammy...um, h-how are you feeling today?" he asked. "Fine I guess, why?". "Oh nothing...just...you know..I worried about my friend. Uh..we-we are friends...right?". He asked, hoping for an answer. I just smiled at him and said, "Yea, friends". When I told him my answer, he smiled back and blushed.

"I better get going Jared, I gotta go train for these things". I held up my fingers to show him. "Okay, see you later Tammy! Good luck!" said Jared. "Thanks!". I turned and headed to the Doctor's lab's front doors. As soon as I stepped into that room, the stench of rotting flesh immediately went in my nose. "OH MY GOD! WHAT IS THAT UNHOLY SMELL!" I yelled, holding my nose as I walked to the Doctor. "That my dear, is the smell of EXPERIMENTAION!" he bellowed, looking proud as any mad scientist would. I rolled my eyes. '_Jeez_ '.

"Are you ready child?" he asked. I looked at him then at my hands then back at him again. I don't know why, but I felt good. "Yea".

"Well then, let's begin".

And so the training began. First was the basics. He even brought Jailbot in to show me how it's done. It was weird and quite a bit to remember, but I think I understood much of what he said, especially with Jailbot being there as an example. Next we went on to target practice where I had to use these matallic tentacles that come out my fingers to hit the target in a specific place. Now **that** was a totally different story. First off, I missed the tartget completely, which by the way was an unlucky inmate strapped to a chair, and accidentally killed a fellow scientist. The Doctor only got really mad at me and cursed under his breath. The second time I nearly got the target, but I missed his head and got his arm. So we had to deal with the bloodcurdling screams of the inmate untill the Doctor shot him with his trusty gun. He shook his head at me but said that i'm getting somewhat better. After about three hours of training, and torturing other inmates, I finally got the hang of it and was ready for anything Superjail throws at me...well sorta.

I left the laboratory to go find the Warden and tell him I finished my training. I started passing by the cafeteria doors when I heard growls. It took me a little while to realize that the noise came from my stomach and that I was **starving**. I went through the double doors and went straight to the kitchen to look for something to eat. I passed by the lunch ladies who were giving me creepy, evil stares as I walked passed them. '_Maybe I should go back; It's pretty obvious that i'm not welcome here_' I thought to myself. I decided to turn around and head back towards the Warden's office. The luch ladies turned back to their cooking, knowing I was going to leave the kitchen. I looked at the floor feeling like I was missing something. That's when I saw the same machete that I picked up a while ago to defend myself. I quickly took it when the luch ladies weren't looking and headed straight for the door, leaving the cafeteria. My stomach growled. '_Oh man, i'm sooo hungry! Maybe I can ask Jared if he has something I can snack on before lunch_'. I made it over to Jared's office and knocked on the door, since it was now a habit of mine. "Come in!" answered Jared. I stepped into his door and saw that he was pretty busy.

"Hey Jared, sorry to bother you, but i'm really hungry. Do you have something I can much on before we go to lunch? You know like a snack or something?" I asked. "Oh yea! Sure! Here!". He opened up the drawer in his desk and pulled out a chocolate bar. "Wow! Thanks Jared! I really needed this!". I happily took his chocolate bar and ate it with such a delight and I felt much better. I said good-bye to Jared and headed to the Warden's office. I knocked on his door and listened for a response. "Who is it!" he yelled, apparanty annoyed with something. "It's me, Tammy...uh...sir" I nervously replied. "Oh good! Come in, come in; i've been expecting you; sit down". I entered his massive room and sat down in the seat in front of him. "So Tammy, here to bring me the good news I presume?". I nodded my head and replied, " Yes sir, I finished my training with the Doctor". He just nodded and said, "Good, good; so, your feeling better?".

"Yup."

"Excellent..." he said with a wickid smile.

"Well then, if your all better...then you-"

He just stared at me with a facinated expression on his face. "What?" I asked. He leaned in closer to my face. "What's that on your neck?". I pointed to my necklace. "What, you mean this?"

"Yes; what is that?"

"Umm...a necklace?" I said. He looked at me with a look that said, 'no duh'. "I know what a necklace is...I mean what is that lovely looking gem you have there?". I took off my necklace and showed it to him. "It's a tourqoise gemstone. But, it's not an ordinary gemstone." He seemed to be intruiged when I said this. "Oh? How so?" he asked. "Well, first off, my mother gave this to me before she passed away". "Pfft, that doen't make it any special..." he said in a bored tone. I simply glared at him but chose not to make such a big deal about it. "You didn't let me finish...when she gave it to me, she said that this little gemstone has a special power, and when in the possession of the right person, something wonderful might happen". The Warden just sat there, eyes wide with wonder. "Is that so?" he said. "Yup...well...either that, or she said that this was the key to something...I don't remember; my mom was a little nuts...heh heh heh...". He gave back my necklace then said, "Well, like I was saying, if your all better then you should get back to work on your To-Do list".

"Yes sir".

I left his office and when I closed his door, I just stood outside his door and looked at my little necklace. It was really simple, yet elegant...I think. It was a black choker, with a peculiar pendant with my special stone in it. The pendant was a weird thing. Its shape was something like a cross, but with two "C's" on each side of the pendant; one facing the right, and the other, facing the left. I guess it's kinda hard to describe. I put it back on and took out my dreaded To-Do list.

'_Ok,_' I thought, '_what's first?_'. I groaned in annoyance when I read the first line of my To-Do list. I had completely forgotten that I haven't even finished the first thing on the list since the whole dilema with my blown off fingers and all. I went back to the cafeteria for like the third time today to ( cautiously ) check up on the lunch ladies. I went through the doors of the kitchen and approached the first woman I find. I tap her on the shoulder to get her attention. And boy did she look mad when she turned around to face me.

" What do **you** want kid?" she said, with such digust in her tone of voice. These ladies scare the crap out of me. "Um...I-i'm here to help you guys clean up the kitchen...heh." My voice cracked at the last word. I was seriously nervous. '_God, I hope they don't kill me for not helping out earlier_.' I thought. At that point, the rest of the lunch ladies turned around to glare at me, obviously not helping my nerves. " We don't need your help anymore." said one lunch lady. "Yea, we already cleaned up the place...no thanks to you!" said another. "So if you don't mind, **get out**." said the last one. I didn't need to be told twice because I got out of there like my life depended on it. And if I didn't know any better, it probably would have.

"Ok...that didn't go as I thought it would." I said to no one in particular. I looked at list again and checked off the first chore. The next chore I had to do was to help Alice supervise the cafeteria when the inmates go in for lunch. And, as if on cue, the bell rang to let the inmates out and get them to lunch. I really didn't like this one bit. After what happened with the last time I encountered an inmate, I was petrified. But the Warden was expecting me to do this so I took a deep breath and headed to the cafeteria. I stopped in mid-step when I remembered that I stole a butcher knife and had it in my hand still. I looked around in my coat to find some sort of belt or something to tie around my leg. I found a rubber band that looked big eneough to stretch around my leg and put in on. Then I took the knife and placed it in between the rubber band and my leg to hold it in place. '_I think i'll keep it here for now..until I find something better_.'

I opened the doors and stepped inside. The moment I walked in, all the noise and talking stopped and every single inmate was staring at me. I gulped at the sight of all these inmates. Some were huge, some were small, others looked completely deranged and a few looked..well...gay. But all in all, they were frightening. I looked around for Alice and saw her in a corner of the room with Jailbot on the other side across from me. I quickly and quietly made my way over to them, ignoring the whispers and snickers and the feeling that they're still staring. Jailbot beeped and Alice looked at me and grunted. "Why are you here?" she said, gruffly. I felt a little better now that Jailbot was here; he is kind of adorable...in a sadistic kinda way. "My To-Do list told me to come help you supervise the inmates in here." I said.

She just looked at me then at my list then grunted. "Whatever.". So here's basically what happened at the cafeteria. We were just standing there when out of nowhere, a random fight broke out. I was too scared at the moment so Alice and Jailbot went to take care of it, leaving me in my little corner. Then, **that** escalated into a riot so then Alice needed my help. I freaked out and took out my butcher knife and just started slashing inmates left and right. Then after I freed Alice from two inmates that held her down, I remembered my new fingers and my training. So, using what I learned ( and watching Jailbot ) I started killing inmates with everything I had until the riot stopped and only less then half of the inmates were left. After all that happened, I looked at myself. I was completely covered in blood. It was on my hands, and on my coat and boots. I honestly thought I was gonna freak out...again. But intead, to my surprise, I felt...awsome, powerful. I felt **great**. I started to smile; an evil smile, maybe, but a smile non the less. This wasn't me. This wasn't how I usually acted...but then again...I didn't care. I liked this feeling. I **loved** this feeling. '_Heh...the Warden might be rubbin' off on me, because I am losing my mind_.'

Afterwards, it got late and I was exhausted. I went back to my room, changed my clothes, and went to sleep. I needed this.


End file.
